


to lose one's self

by runtnugget



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, Mentions of Character Death, brief mentions of gerard - Freeform, very short for taking so long to write, why was this so difficult to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runtnugget/pseuds/runtnugget
Summary: Faking emotions came easy. Easier than it should've.A brief character study.





	to lose one's self

Maybe it was a dream. A long and terrible dream. Oh, how she wished for it to be a dream.

But much unlike a dream, she remembered everything. Sure, some of it was a blur, but it was there. Constantly in the back of her mind.

Fleeting memories of when she could feel an array of emotions left her with a longing for her past life before she became this... _M_ _onster._

A monster.

Well, that was a bit harsh to say; a puppet would make more sense.

She's been a puppet ever since that day. She still remembers every detail.

The quiet of the room. The peaceful look on his face. The contrast of the blood that stained the white bedsheets. And to think...

Maybe if she didn't remember, she'd be more at peace. But that was only hope.

Peace wasn't something she'd felt in years. Whatever they did to her completely robbed her of emotion.

On one hand, it could be seen as a blessing. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of all the blood she's spilled. On the other, of course, was that she couldn't feel _anything._

Faking emotions came easy. Easier than it should've.

A smirk here, an accomplished laugh there. A look of disgust, or even anger. She scarcely passed as being able to express emotion.

There was a part of her that was indifferent. But there was another that wanted nothing more than to return to her past life.

If she could feel hate, it would be directed towards them. They ruined her. She'd even say that they killed her.

Amélie was certainly dead.

In her place was nothing but a shadow. A widowmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> my god this was so short


End file.
